17 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Niebo nad Tuluzą (Niebo nad Tuluzą) kraj prod.Francja (2003) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; 08:35 Kopciuszek - Laura i Mikołaj odc. 11 (Shinderera monogatari - What I would give to live a fantastic love stroy); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Co słychać na wsi?; program dla dzieci 09:30 Na górze i na dole - Jonasz i wieloryb odc. 7 (Bugtime Adventures // A Lot To Swakow ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 60 (odc. 60); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Trend'owaci - odc. 16; magazyn 11:15 Pierwszy lot 1/2 (First Flight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3325 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3540); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3326 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3541); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1268; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 879; telenowela TVP 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1442; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Smak odc. 51 15:40 Podróżnik - Destino Acapulco 15:55 Mój ślad w Telewizji - Wiktor Zin 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3327 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3542); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3328 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3543); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1272 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1443; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 883; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Chwalipięta; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Podróże do bajek - O rybaku, odc. 5 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Genesis, odc. 1 (Heroes, season I, Genesis, ep. 1) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:20 Herosi, seria I - Nie oglądaj się, odc. 2 (Heroes, season I, Don't look back, ep. 2) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:15 Forum - wydanie 514; program publicystyczny 23:05 Meldunek przyniósł gołąb; film dokumentalny 23:40 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:10 Tylko razem (Tilssammans); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Dania, Szwecja (2000) 01:55 Milenium Polski; reportaż; 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 32/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 32); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 33/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 33); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Profesor też żonę!; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 8/26 Bibi i wampiry (Bibi Blocksberg ep Bibi und die Vampire); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 224 Życie na nowo 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:30 Panorama 10:34 Pogoda 10:35 Święta wojna - Męki twórcze (190) 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 70 (287) Wielka szansa; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - odc. 78/162 Rajski blues (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Paradise Blues); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 32/75 Dziewczyna lwica (Tarzan ep. 206 Lion girl); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:50 Co ci dolega? - Niezwykli ludzie - Gdy zza twarzy nie widać człowieka (When your face oeesn' fit. Extraordinary people); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Dubidu - odc. 3; quiz muzyczny 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 1/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 501); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 15:35 Podróże z żartem - Argentyna ; program rozrywkowy 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 14/23 To musisz być ty (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 (8713) It Had To Be You); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 44/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - txt str.777; serial TVP 20:10 Nie ma mocnych - txt str.777; komedia 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:40 Pitbull - odc. 15 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP 23:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 24:00 Wiktora Zina Trzeciego Świata opisanie; film dokumentalny 00:30 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 5 Aktorka; serial TVP 01:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 2/7 (Ohne Worte ep. Wiederbelebung); serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 01:40 Szkoda gadać - odc. 3/7 (Ohne Worte ep. 103 Falsche Tuer); serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:56 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:22 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:03 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:36 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 1 (Mao's last battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Kurier; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 1 (Mao's last battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (95) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana 08.55 13 posterunek (21) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (94) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (71) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (900) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (95) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (509) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (241) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (95) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (510) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (901) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (11, 12) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (6) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (11) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Prawo miasta (10) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.40 Katastrofy w przestworzach (1) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (812) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Katastrofy w przestworzach (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (67) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (813) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Nieślubny ojciec - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Alan Rachins, Brian Austin Green, Faye Grant, Nicholle Tom 23.30 Kryminalni 6 (75): Na pianie - serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Telesklep 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (303) - serial animowany 09.00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (5): Pozycja na żurawia i czaplę - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (183) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (50) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (21) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (51) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (6): Szczerość za szczerość - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (184) - telenowela 20.00 Włatcy móch (22) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.05 Tańczący z Wilkami - western, USA 1990 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.10 Maraton Uśmiechu 6.35 Telesklep 7.35 Maraton Uśmiechu 8.05 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy 9.05 Grzesznica - telenowela 9.55 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Zawód glina - serial sensacyjny 11.50 Strażnik kasy 12.50 Telesklep 14.10 Grzesznica - telenowela 15.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial sensacyjny 16.05 Alf - serial komediowy 16.40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy 17.10 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Zawód glina - serial sensacyjny 19.05 Alf - serial komediowy 19.40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy 20.10 Wzgórze Złamanych Serc - film wojenny, USA, 1986, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Marsha Mason, Everett McGill, Moses Gunn, Eileen Heckart 22.45 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 23.50 Najlepszy z najlepszych III - film sensacyjny, USA, 1994, reż. Phillip Rhee, wyk. Phillip Rhee, Christopher McDonald TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Ważne sprawy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (15) Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Mój Inowrocław - Grzegorz Turnau; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 832* - Dwie łazienki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 12; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Od przedszkola do Opola - Kabaret Otto; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Ważne sprawy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Droga do nieśmiertelności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ostoja ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Kosmos 2000; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 832* - Dwie łazienki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Teatr przypomnień - Cudzoziemka; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 SF-Symulator faktu - Droga do nieśmiertelności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Budzimy do życia - odc. 2; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Rozmowy na temat... - Syberyjskie korzenie polskiego artysty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Wybrałem więzienie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Kosmos 2000; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 832* - Dwie łazienki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Cudzoziemka; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Cerkiew w Częstochowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 Małpa w zimie - komediodramat reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Jean Gabin, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Suzanne Flon, Gabrielle Dorziat Francja 1962 09:50 Grzech Antoniego Grudy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz Polska 1975 11:15 Wet za wet - komedia reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Barbara Hershey, Danny DeVito, John Mahoney USA 1987 13:15 Delbaran - dramat obyczajowy reż. Abolfazl Jalili, wyk. Kaim Alizadeh, Rahmatollah Ebrahimi, Hossein Hashemian, Ahmad Mahdavi Iran/Japonia 2001 15:00 Kroniki science fiction: Ufo i kosmici - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 16:00 Lawa - dramat historyczny reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Bista, Andrzej Łapicki, Artur Żmijewski Polska 1989 18:20 Zupełnie normalni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Delroy Lindo, Rosemary Dunsmore, Kevin Duhaney Kanada 2003 20:00 ale świat! Podróż do Armenii - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Guédiguian, wyk. Ariane Ascaride, Marcel Bluwal, Gérard Meylan, Chorik Grigorian Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:05 Władcy marionetek - horror SF reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Eric Thal, Julie Warner, Keith David USA 1994 00:00 Ona mnie nienawidzi - komediodramat reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Anthony Mackie, Kerry Washington, Ellen Barkin, Monica Bellucci USA 2004 02:15 Święci z Bostonu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Troy Duffy, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, David Della Rocco USA 1999 Canal + Film 08:30 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. John Wayne, Vera Miles, Katharine Ross, Jim Hutton USA 1968 10:30 Anthony Zimmer - thriller reż. Jérôme Salle, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Yvan Attal, Sami Frey, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 2005 12:00 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 18 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 15:05 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny reż. Masha Zur, Yonathan Zur, wyk. Rosja/Izrael 2004 16:45 Bezcenna Jane - dramat SF reż. Sanford Bookstaver, wyk. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Richard Roundtree, Lisa Calder, Sean Akira USA 2005 18:05 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia reż. Peter Farrelly, Bobby Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Renée Zellweger, Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee, Jerod Mixon, Chris Cooper, Michael Bowman USA 2000 20:00 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 21:35 Dead Fish - komedia sensacyjna reż. Charley Stadler, wyk. Gary Oldman, Robert Carlyle, Billy Zane, Jimi Mistry Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2004 23:10 U nas w Filadelfii II - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2005 23:35 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 00:20 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 23 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 00:45 SuperDeser Bądź cicho - film krótkometrażowy 01:20 Straż nocna - film fantasy reż. Timur Bekamambietow, wyk. Konstantin Chabeński, Władimir Mieńszow, Dimitri Martynow, Maria Poroszyna Rosja 2004 03:10 Zabij ich wszystkich - dramat obyczajowy reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Wojciech Czarny, Jakub Papuga, Paweł Mroziński, Robert Gonera Polska 1999 04:15 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 Canal + Sport 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Widzew Łódź 10:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Wisła Kraków 13:30 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 13:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Płock - Górnik Łęczna 15:40 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 16:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Widzew Łódź 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 20:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Manchester United - West Ham United 23:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Widzew Łódź 01:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Płock - Górnik Łęczna 03:40 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 04:10 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 05:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Lech Poznań Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 18 USA 1989 08:00 Szkoła specjalna w Kenii - film dokumentalny reż. Heidi Ewing, Rachel Grady, wyk. USA 2005 09:00 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:35 Sejfmeni - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Hamburg, wyk. Sam Rockwell, Steve Zahn, Christina Kirk, Harvey Fierstein USA 1998 12:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:45 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 14:30 Ostatni zjazd - thriller reż. John Fawcett, wyk. Kathleen Robertson, Andrea Roth, Linden Ashby, Noah Bernett Kanada 2006 16:05 Kupiec wenecki - dramat kostiumowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Al Pacino, Jeremy Irons, Joseph Fiennes, Zuleikha Robinson USA/Włochy/Luksemburg/Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:20 Olimpiada - komedia reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox, Katherine Heigl, Jed Rees USA 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 19 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera U nas w Filadelfii II - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2005 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2002 22:20 Port lotniczy '75 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 00:15 Silent Hill - horror reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Laurie Holden, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 02:20 PS - melodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 04:00 Brylanty pani Zuzy - dramat kryminalny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Ryszarda Hanin, Edmund Fetting, Halina Golanko, Maciej Englert Polska 1972 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonov 225 - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochodowy curling - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 67 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonov 225 - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochodowy curling - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 16:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchające puszki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 21:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Morderstwo w college'u - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Testowanie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Podniebne miasto w Tokio - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Hammer - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 68 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Jeździectwo Zawody Superligi w La Baule (Francja) 10:00 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 4. etap: Salerno - Montevergine Di Mercogliano 11:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie - 3. dzień 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie: Mecz 1/8 finału 15:00 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 5. etap: Teano - Frascati 17:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie: Mecz 1/8 finału 19:00 Sumo Haru Basho w Osace 20:00 Poker Zawody European Tour w Baden (Austria) 21:00 Boks Gala w Corpus Christi (USA) - waga ciężka: Evander Holyfield - Vinny Maddalone 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - zapowiedź 23:30 Fight Club: Special Superfights - magazyn sportów walki 00:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - zapowiedź Polsat Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 1. mecz półfinałowy 09:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 2. mecz półfinałowy 11:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce 13:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 15:40 Kolarstwo Wyścig Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich 16:50 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Walki stulecia - Lennox Lewis - Mike Dixon 18:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Lech Poznań - Wisła Kraków 20:10 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:45 Piłka nożna Puchar Włoch - rewanżowy mecz finałowy Inter Mediolan - AS Roma 23:10 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz 2. rundy play-off VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku